A Pelada do Zodíaco
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão entediados no Santuário. Depois de um surto de Aldebaran de Touro, eles se reúnem para fazer alguma atividade em conjunto: jogar futebol. Mas as coisas que pareciam ter começado bem... Não terminam bem assim.


_****_**Disclaimer: **O título de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, assim como nenhum de suas personagens. Apenas escrevo fanfic para me divertir e divertir os outros.

* * *

_**A "pelada" Zodiacal**_

Tédio. Esta era a palavra que descrevia bem o que os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam sentindo e nada mais. Passavam as tardes gregas jogados pelos cantos de suas casas, rezando a Zeus para que uma brisa fresca batesse para esfriar o calor que emanava das paredes efervescentes do Santuário de Athena. Às vezes eles se encontravam e trocavam algumas palavras, mas o tempo que tinham disponível era tanto, que não havia mais nada o que contar.

Aiolia de Leão não aguentava mais o seu vizinho, Shaka de Virgem, que vivia adentrando seus aposentos sem ser convidado e repetindo insistentemente que ele deveria ser mais organizado nos seus afazeres. Quando o via chegar, já girava os olhos e desejava sumir da quinta casa como pó.

Kamus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião às vezes eram vistos jogando xadrez ou algo parecido. Coisa que o segundo fazia forçadamente como bom amigo que era. Máscara da Morte, diziam os outros, já havia contado e recontado umas mil vezes os crânios encravados na sua parede e insistia que havia sido roubado. Três caveiras faltavam, ele tinha certeza.

Saga e seu irmãozinho predileto, Kanon já não podiam se suportar. Os geminianos brigavam dia e noite e não passavam um dia ou dois sem aparecer com um hematoma novo no rosto. Mu, intelectual como era, lia seus livros como um compulsivo, mas quando o seu estoque estava acabando e não havia Kiki (que estava de férias) para que ele mandasse ir à cidade para lhe arranjar mais alguns, passou também a sofrer com a falta do que fazer. Passara a ler dois ou três capítulos num dia para economizar.

Afrodite de Peixes, bem, este infernizava a vida de todos os outros cavaleiros, todos. E Shura já estava perdendo a paciência. Provavelmente ele era o atual alvo do pisciniano. Alguém ouvira Afrodite indagar a origem verdadeiras dos chifres do Capricórnio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – um dia todo santuário escutou um rugido advindo da segunda casa zodiacal.

-Aldebaran deve estar tendo um péssimo dia. – comentou Shaka a um impaciente Aiolia que já não via a hora de expulsá-lo.

-Não pior que o meu... – resmungou o leonino num tom de voz bem baixo.

-Talvez eu devesse ir vê-lo. – continuou o Indiano, ignorando o comentário rude do vizinho de casa.

Aiolia já estava comemorando a provável ausência do virginiano, quando se viu arrastado até a casa de Touro.

Virgem e Leão, no entanto, não foram os únicos que se precipitaram para ver o que acontecia com o brasileiro. Todos os outros cavaleiros iam chegando para ver o acontecido. Mu, que havia sido o primeiro a chegar, dava tapinhas nas costas do gigante enquanto lhe dizia palavras de consolo. Os outros apenas murmuravam coisas.

-Ih... Esse aí pirou. – comentou Afrodite com um tom venenoso na voz enquanto fazia um movimento circular com dedo indicador próximo à sua cabeleira azul.

-Deba, o que aconteceu? – quis saber um preocupado Shura.

-Esse tédio está me deixando maluco! – contou.

-Eu disse... – cantarolou Afrodite novamente arrancando olhadelas de esguelha em sua direção.

Ignorando o sueco, os outros cavaleiros se reuniram em volta do amigo concordando com veemência. Todos estavam precisando fazer alguma, de alguma distração, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que o tédio havia lhes sugado as energias, tornando-os preguiçosos demais para sequer saírem andando pela vila próxima.

-Mas o que poderíamos fazer? – quis saber Kanon que já se empolgava para dar um jeito naquela situação. – Saori não vem aqui há meses! Tudo que acontece os bronzeados dão conta!

-Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa em grupo... Sem ser treinamento ou batalhas. Algo mais divertido e diferente do nosso cotidiano. – complementou Saga.

Passaram algum tempo imaginando o que fazer. Várias sugestões surgiram, mas sempre a maioria discordava de coisas como tipo: clube de leitura (contou dois votos: Mu e Shaka), torneio de Xadrez (contou três votos: Kamus, Mu e Shaka), competição de luta (Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran concordaram), até mesmo boate rolou, mas apenas Afrodite que havia sugerido parecia animado com a sugestão.

-Acho que tive uma ideia! – Aldebaran levantou-se sobrepujando os outros amigos com sua altura. – Por que não jogamos futebol?!

Houve um murmurinho, mas logo Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Shura, Milo e Máscara da Morte concordavam entre si.

-Não sei jogar futebol. – comentou Mu.

-Nem eu. – Shaka cruzou os braços sobre peito, seus olhos sempre cerrados.

-Tanto faz... – Kamus murmurou.

-Eu não gosto de me sujar naquele campo imundo! – sibilou Afrodite levando mais olhares cortantes de seus companheiros de Santuário.

-Mas nós somos maioria aqui e votamos que sim! – Saga pronunciou-se defendo a causa, e com ele várias cabeças aquiesceram e até mesmo murmúrios de "Apoiado" surgiram.

Pressionados, os quatro restantes resolveram ceder à vontade da maioria.

-Temos um pequeno problema. – Shaka dirigiu-se aos amigos, sério. – Nós somos onze!

-Eu me voluntario para ser o narrador e juiz da partida. – Afrodite vendo a oportunidade, agarrou-a. Não queria quebrar uma unha ou ganhar um arranhão por isso. – Assim vocês se dividem em duas equipes sem mais problemas.

Parecia que era a primeira vez em todo o ano que os cavaleiros de ouro pareceram satisfeitos em receber alguma proposta de Afrodite. Sendo assim ficou decidido que Saga e Aldebaran seriam os capitães de cada time e por isso iam escolher o resto de seus companheiros.

-Eu escolho Shura. – começou Aldebaran.

-Mu!

-Milo.

-Aiolia!

-Kamus.

-Porra, Deba! Eu ia escolher ele! ... Hm... Escolho... Deixa eu pensar...

Kanon corria para um lado e para o outro com os braços balançando, mas foi ignorado pelo irmão que escolheu Máscara da Morte. Virou-se então para o outro amigo que escolheu Shaka.

-Merda! Peguei o Kanon! – resmungou Saga, desolado.

_**AFRODITE**__: ENTÃO VAMOS À ESCALAÇÃO DOS TIMES! DO LADO ESQUERRRRDO DO CAMPO ESTÁ O TIME DE SAGA DE GÊMEOS! COM A CAMISA NÚMERO UM ESTÁ MU DE ÁRIES, MÁSCARA DA MORRRRRRTE E KANON PERNA-DE-PAU ESTÃO NA ZAGA, E FECHANDO O TIME TEMOS AIOLIA E SAGA NO ATAQUE!_

Ouviu-se um soar de grilos quando Afrodite deu uma pausa. Somente Kanon gritou "Perna-de-pau uma ova!" mas foi ignorado quando Afrodite voltou a narrar.

_**AFRODITE**__: DO LADO DIREITO TEMOS O TIME DEBA QUE O TEM COMO ASTRO ARTILHEIRO AO LADO DE MILO DE ESCORRRPIÃO! OS ZAGUEIROS SÃO KAMUS E SHURA E... BEM, SHAKA FICOU COM O QUE SOBROU: GOLEIRO! ENTÃO... QUE COMECE O JOGO!_

O narrador então soou um apito (que não se sabia de onde ele havia arranjado).

_**AFRODITE**__: COMEÇA A PARRRTIDA! ALDEBARAN TEM O DOMÍNIO DA BOLA, TOCA PELA ESQUERDA COM MILO DE ESCORPIÃO QUE DRIBLA FACILMENTE AIOLIA, O GATINHO (hehe) MAS É IMPEDIIIIIIIIDO PORRRRR SAGA QUE TOMA A BOLA DE SEUS PÉS!  
SAGA AVANÇA SOZINHO, TENTANDO DRIBLAR SHURA, MAS ESTE ESTÁ PREVENIDO E É FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTAAAAAAAA AA!_

Saga rolava no gramado segurando a canela direita.

_**AFRODITE**__: CARRRTÃO AMARELO PARA SHURA DE CAPRICÓRNIO NOS PRIMEIROS MINUTOS DE BOLA ROLANDOO! QUE É QUE É ISSO, SHURAAAA! NÃO TEM DÓ, NÃO?!_

Após Shura mostrar o seu dedo do meio para o narrador da partida, voltou a sua atenção para a cobrança de falta de Saga.

_**AFRODITE**__: SAGA SE CONCENTRA... SHAKA TAMBÉM PARECE CONCENTRAD... QUER DIZER, SHAKA PARECE ESTAR MEDITANDO NA VERDADE! ALGUÉM ACORDA O GOLEIRO, PELAMORDEDEUS! VAI BATER, CHUTAR E A BOLA É DESVIADA PELOS CHIFRES, digo, CABEÇA DE ALDEBARAN E VAI PRA FORAAA!_

_A POSSE DE BOLA É PARA O TIME DE SAGA. KANON JOGA A BOLA, PARECE QUE NEM COM AS MÃOS O CARA É HABILIDOSO (tsc, tsc, tsc) POR ISSO MILO DOMINA A BOLA NO PEITO E AVANÇA PELO AO ADVERSÁRIO! O ESCORPIÃO TÁ COM SEDE DE GOL! MÁSCARA DA MORTE VAI TENTAR IMPEDÍ-LO E, COM A MÃO NÃO, IMBECIL! ISSO É FAAAAAAAAAALTAAAAAAAA!_

-O que você está fazendo, Mask?! – quis saber Saga o olhando perplexo enquanto o canceriano ainda segurava com firmeza a bola entre seus braços. – Mu que é o goleiro...

Máscara da Morte apenas jogou a bola para que Milo pudesse cobrar a falta.

_**AFRODITE**__: ESSE CHUTE VAI SER PERIGOSO, MU DE ÁRIES! CUIDADO QUE O ARTRÓPODE ESTÁ MUITO PERTO DO GOL! E VAI BATER... E... É GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE MILOOO!_

O time de Aldebaran comemorou o primeiro gol gritando e pulando alto – à exceção de Shaka que pouco se importava. Saga, furioso, gritava com Máscara da Morte e Kanon, Mu e Aiolia só observavam a movimentação.

_**AFRODITE**__: UI, UI, UI, SAGUINHA TÁ IRRITADINHO! PARECE QUE ALGUÉM NÃO GOSTA DE PERDER... MAS O JOGO ESTÁ RECOMEÇANDO E PARECE QUE SAGA E AIOLIA TÊM UM PLANO!_

_AIOLIA COMEÇA CHUTANDO A BOLA, CORRE PELO CAMPO MAS SENTE A FORTE MARCAÇÃO DE MILO, MAS AO INVÉS DE ENFRENTÁ-LO, ELE PASSA PARA SAGA QUE SEGUE ULTRAPASSANDO O ZAGUEIRO KAMUS E CHUTA PARA O GOL E... SHAKA DEFENDE COM A PRÓPRIA CARA! (hahahahaha)_

Com o rosto latejando pela bolada que havia levado, Shaka se levantou da sua posição que até agora fora a tão conhecida lótus.

-Valeu Shaka! – gritou Aldebaran convencido que o companheiro de time havia feito uma excelente defesa.

Espumando de raiva Shaka abriu os olhos atingindo todos do campo, inclusive Afrodite, com o seu cosmo contido.

-Porra, Shaka! – ouviu-se algumas bocas maldizendo o virginiano em todas as maneiras. Alguns aguentaram melhor a pancada, mas outros – como Máscara da Morte – estavam arrebentados com o "ataque" surpresa.

_**AFRODITE**__: QUE MAU HUMOR, HEIN?! Vou te contar... Estragou meu magahair... MAS PARECE QUE TODOS JÁ VÃO SE RECUPERANDO E É ESCANTEIO PARA O TIME DE SAGA! SERÁ QUE AIOLIA CONSEGUIRÁ ATINGIR O GOL DESTE ÂNGULO?! SERÁ QUE SHAKA FARÁ OUTRA DEFESA "EXCEPCIONAL" COMO ESSA? NÃO PERCA O PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO DE: A BARBIE DE CARA INCHADA! (hahahaha)_

Aiolia cobrou o escanteio lançando a bola para a pequena área, exatamente na cabeça cabeluda de Kanon de gêmeos. A bola se desviou perfeitamente e encaixou-se no ângulo reto da trave do goleiro.

-Ai, minha cabeça... – murmurava o geminiano enquanto esfregava o cocuruto, sem ao menos ter percebido que acabara de fazer um gol.

_**AFRODITE**__: É GOOOOOL! DE – quem diria – KANON DE GÊMEOS! QUE CAGADA, HEIN, KANINHO? ALDEBARAN NÃO PARECE NADA CONTENTE COM O EMPATE DO TIME ADVERSÁRIO._

-Eu fiz um gol? – perguntou-se Kanon. – Eu fiz um gol! Chuuupa, Saga! Sou melhor que você!

Saga de Gêmeos que pareceu extremamente ofendido com o comentário, pulou no pescoço do irmão, o socando no rosto com bastante eficiência.

_**AFRODITE**__: QUE É QUE É ISSO, MEU IRMÃO? QUE ONDA É ESSA? DOIS MEMBROS DO PRÓPRIO TIME ESTÃO SE BATENDO? Porrada! ISSO MESMO, BICHA! PUXA O CABELO DELE QUE É __FAKE__! ARRANHA ELE BIBA! ARRANHA!_

Mu tentou interromper a disputa "fraternal" dos dois geminianos, saindo de seu posto de goleiro por alguns instantes. Mal percebeu quando Aldebaran fez mais um gol a favor de seu time, nem mesmo quando o cavaleiro de Peixes gritou em plenos pulmões que ele acabara de fazer um "frango".

A partir daí, o jogo virou uma grande confusão. Revoltado, Máscara da Morte, agarrou a bola com as mãos, sem querer mais soltá-la. Atravessou o campo correndo com um braço estirado, empurrando todos os cavaleiros que tentavam impedi-lo. Por fim, arremessou a bola na rede e saiu gritando e comemorando um... "_touchdown_".

-Que merda é essa, canceriano? - Shura o olhava com as mãos na cintura, indignado. – Isso aqui não é futebol americano, não!

-Prove que não é! – Máscara da Morte empertigou-se erguendo o queixo pontudo em desafio.

O Capricórnio franziu o cenho ainda mais indignado com a lógica esquizofrênica do guardião da quarta casa do zodíaco. Ele quis gritar para alguém o ajudar a socar a cara-de-pau do canceriano mas parecia que os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam muito ocupados apostando em quem ganharia a batalha "final" de Saga e Kanon.

-Puxa, a coisa está realmente feia... Mas acho que o Saga ganha essa... Ele está realmente P da vida. – comentou Milo enquanto coletava dinheiro com o capacete de Aldebaran dos companheiros mais próximos.

_**AFRODITE**__: DÁ NA CARA DESSA DESGRAÇA! EU APOSTO NO KANINHO. TODO MUNDO SABE QUE O SAGA TÁ MEIO VELHO._

-Eles têm a mesma idade, Afrodite... – suspirou o Cavaleiro de Áries que até então estava indiferente à briga e às apostas, massageando as têmporas.

-Ora... – Shaka, que ainda estava com o rosto bastante inchado da bolada que tomara, se manifestou, impaciente. – Que tolice apostar em cima de uma briga desnecessária e previsível...

-Fica quieto, Virgem! – grunhiu o Leão ainda mais impaciente. – Não estraga a diversão alheia, não... Milo! Milo! Aposto no Saga! Pode contabilizar aí!

-Mas eu também acho que o Kanon tem chance. – comentou uma voz grave e gélida.

Os olhares de censura voltaram-se para trás afim de ver o dono de tal dispaltério quando depararam-se com as madeixas esverdeadas do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Até tu, Kamus! – sibilou Milo, contentíssimo com o pronunciamento do amigo francês. – E então... Não quer acrescentar uma quantia para oficializar a aposta, hein?! – e esfregou o capacete taurino contra o peito do amigo com um sorriso maroto.

O aquariano deu de ombros e se juntou a Shaka e Mu que pareciam muito mais entretidos em discutir os significados intrínsecos dos livros de Aristóteles.

Desanimado, Milo encolheu os ombros e deu meia volta para ver se mais alguém gostaria de participar do bolão improvisado quando deu de cara com uma nova confusão: Máscara da Morte versus Shura.

_**AFRODITE:**__ SEGURA A ONDA MINHA GENTE! PARECE QUE TÁ ROLANDO __FIGHT__ ENTRE SHURA E MASK TAMBÉM, HEIN!? NESSE CASO, EU APOSTO – com certeza – NO SHURA! Até porque, né?! Olha só o tamanho desse chifre, compadre...- Huhuhu..._

_-_Alguém viu meu capacete? – ouviu-se a voz rude de Aldebaran soar do outro lado do campo enquanto ele coçava a testa e olhava em baixo de pedregulhos em volta do campo. Mas parece que ninguém prestou muita atenção já que os olhos do Escorpião brilhavam com o aumento de dinheiro dentro de um certo elmo taurino.

A confusão estava solta no campo. Pedaços de cabelos voavam, havia uma extrema gritaria dos cavaleiros telespectadores e até mesmo os moradores da vila próxima ao Santuário notavam que havia uma estranha movimentação por ali.

Saga e Kanon ainda se atracavam, distribuindo socos e pontapés um no outro que cada vez mais pareciam completamente exaustos e machucados, porém, ainda assim a luta fraternal não tinha previsão de acabar. Paralelo a este acontecimento, Shura e Máscara da Morte também trocavam porradas que segundo o Capricórnio serviriam de lição para o canceriano ladrão.

Tudo estava numa certa "paz" até então. Os outros cavaleiros assistiam a luta sem se importar em se intrometer, mas tudo mudou quando por entre todos os cavaleiros desprevenidos passou um grande arrepio.

Shura, evidentemente, foi o primeiro ter aquela sensação de desprendimento do corpo. Parecia que sua alma estava vagando solitária, e quando deu por si, ele – e todos os outros cavaleiros – estavam vagando na colina de Yomotsu Hirasaka.

-Mas que po**a é essa? – xingaram Saga e Kanon interrompendo a suas desavenças para olhar para o guardião da casa de câncer que sorria sem graça, encolhendo os ombros.

-Acho que me empolguei... Hehehe

-Mas que diabos, Mask! – Afrodite sapateou. – Como é que você faz isso com a gente? Olha só agora o estado do meu cabelo com essa uma surpresinha desagradável! E eu ainda estou sem meu megafone...

Juntando-se aos protestos de Afrodite, os outros cavaleiros começaram a falar, todos ao mesmo tempo, juntando-se ao redor do canceriano e o ameaçando com os punhos fechados.

-Leve-nos imediatamente de volta, Máscara da Morte. – exigiu Kamus com a voz profunda e grave, sobrepujando os gritos dos companheiros.

-É isso aí! – concordou Aiolia com veemência. – Pode recolher o circo porque isso não tem graça.

-Ora, a culpa é de vocês que estavam com a guarda baixa... – provocou o canceriano não querendo perder a chance de dizer que levara todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro de uma vez só para a sua armadilha infernal.

Impaciente, Aldebaran estendeu sua enorme mão e agarrou o colarinho do mais baixo, fazendo-o ficar na ponta dos pés.

-Leve a gente agora. – grunhiu o brasileiro.

-Mas não é bem assim! – murmurou Mask tentando se soltar do Touro inutilmente. – Eu posso ir e vir quando quiser, mas vocês... Bem, podem ter a alma destroçada e...

-Então nós só precisamos derrotá-lo. – concluiu Milo de Escorpião tocando o punho com força com a outra mão, indicando que iria iniciar uma luta.

Os outros cavaleiros pareceram concordar com o método proposto pelo Escorpião porque já se aproximavam cada vez mais do canceriano. Porém este conseguiu escapar e correu na velocidade da luz convocando os fantasmas para o ajudarem a escapar com mais facilidade.

O restante dos Cavaleiros gritaram em protesto e ao mesmo tempo que compatiam os insuportáveis fantasmas gritavam vez ou outra um "volte aqui, caranguejo maldito" ou "seu covarde, filho de uma chocadeira" e até mesmo ouviu-se um "olha, Shura, esse fantasma parece com você", mas ninguém teve certeza de onde partiu e o Capricórnio concluiu que era melhor descontar no canceriano fujão e fez a sua Excalibur jorrar de seu braço esquerdo em direção a ele.

Máscara da Morte voou longe com o golpe e caiu estatelado de costas no chão. Mas ainda assim não estava vencido.

Os outros cavaleiros, entusiasmados com a demonstração do espanhol, viram-se na vontade de também utilizarem seus poderes. Aldebaran usou o Grande Chifre atingindo não somente o canceriano, mas deixando que seu ataque pegasse de raspão em Aiolia que virou extremamente zangado para ele.

-Vê se mira dreito, seu chifrudo!

-Desculpe... – riu o Touro esfregando a cabeça sem graça.

Logo em seguida, viram as agulhas de Milo cortarem o ar e atingirem tanto Máscara da Morte como Afrodite que soltou um gritinho de dor. Porém o travesti do zodíaco não quis saber de conversa: apenas lançou suas Rosas Piranhas de volta, também não se preocupando em quam atingiria.

-ESTOU FARTO DISSO! – ouviram uma voz trovejar. – OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

E como se estivessem sendo arrastados pelo umbigo, os Cavaleiros de Ouro fizeram uma nova viagem. "Po**a, Saga! Sacanagem, né?!" Alguns resmungaram, evidentemente irritados.

-Calem a boca. – cortou o geminiano, uma veia saltando de sua testa franzida. – Estou farto dessa ladainha.

-Cala a boca já morreu, quem manda na minha boca sou eu. – rebateu Afrodite mostrando o dedo do meio para o geminiano que ficou ainda mais irritado e á se preparava para lançar mais um ataque quando foi interrompido por mais uma viagem ao Inferno. Bem, na realidade quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro se viram viajando para nada menos que seis infernos. As imagens de um Buda gigante, mortos, fantasmas passaram pelos cavaleiros.

-Enfim toda essa palhaçada acabou. – comentou Kamus.

E os outros cavaleiros puderam ver Shaka, Mu e o cavaleiro de Aquário de pé.

-Vocês querem iniciar um clube de leitura? – ouviu-se Mu sugerir, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Claro. – Shaka, dono do golpe que fizera o resto dos cavaleiro sofrerem falou.

E os três intactos Cavaleiros de Ouro deram as costas e rumaram em direção a Casa de Áries, deixando os pensamentos dos outros concluírem que, na realidade, era impossível fazerem uma atividade em conjunto. Talvez futebol não tivesse sido uma boa ideia no fim das contas.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota-de-roda-pé: **Nossa, fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia uma fanfic de CDZ! Muito tempo mesmo! Hahah! Espero que tenham gostado dessa baboseira sem tamanho! E se quiserem, me deixem reviews!

Beijos e queijos

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._


End file.
